User talk:Dylian Janssens
Welcome Yo, ! I’m one of the Administrators on this Wiki. The other Administrators can be found here. Before you edit further, there are some things to keep in mind. #'Please use proper American English grammar on all articles.' #'Do not edit other people’s user pages without his/her permission.' #'When somebody talks to you on your Talk Page, reply on ''their Talk Page, not your own.' #'Sign your name with ~~~~ on other people’s Talk Pages. This allows us to identify you and respond to your needs.' #'Articles are ONLY for official products, characters, and episodes. Fan-made images or information will be deleted if it is placed on an article.' #'Random Blogs (any information that is not new, that is not an introduction or a retirement blog, or that does not deal with the community) are to be made on the Bakugan RTW.' #'Read ALL of the Bakugan Wiki:Policies!!!! #'''Read the Bakugan Wiki:Manual of Style. Yes, it may be long, but keep in mind that if you don't abide by them, you'll probably get blocked. #'Removing a warning from an Administrator will result in an instant one-month block.' Contact If you ever need any help, just shout out to me on my Talk Page! If I'm not available, you can talk to any of the other Administrators. Keith Strife (talk) 12:46, March 29, 2015 (UTC) Unknown Attribute The unknown attribute that you speak of does not belong to Bakugan but to a Chinese Parody called Sacred Stone. I have that particular item that you posted an of and that's a clear color Hei Feng Kuang Niu. The said attribute in the series' canon represents the element of Lightning. Hence, yellow-colored morphing marbles. All Attribute-related articles had already been created so if you see any "Unknown Attributes" again, it's best to consult with me first. Hearts will grow though having to bend, leaving behind all things in the end. 21:37, March 29, 2015 (UTC) Reply First off, Keith was the one who replied to you, the current person you're writing isn't going to reply to you. Second off, your Ravenoid, is a Clear Bakugan. The linked page has information about them. Third, I may not have the most informed opinion, but your Sacred Stone is probably worth significantly less that whatever you payed for it, considering it's not even a Bakugan in the first place. Abce2|''Talk ''"Other" 23:48, April 10, 2015 (UTC) Sacred Stone Sacred Stone morphing marbles is worth a minimum of half-a-dollar to a maximum of a dollar each. Also, if you will write a message in my Talk page, be sure to leave four tildes "~" so that I can reply to you immediately. Hearts will grow though having to bend, leaving behind all things in the end. 07:51, April 15, 2015 (UTC) I wish you a really good luck with that, man. Because if your friend comes here for credible sources, I'll be the one to spill the beans to him. XD Hearts will grow though having to bend, leaving behind all things in the end. 09:00, April 17, 2015 (UTC) E-mailed Spin Master with what exact concern? Also, I'm gonna tell you one last time to sign your posts with a Signature. It's already getting frustrating looking at my Talk page History just to see who last messaged me. Hearts will grow though having to bend, leaving behind all things in the end. 00:47, May 6, 2015 (UTC)